Season of death
by 1captain obvious
Summary: Jack and I used to love winter. I icicles reflecting the sun light a dawn and the sun set. The winter flowers that show a small bit of color on the black and white back drop of a winter wonder land. Now I hate it. Winter took my brother from me and I have hated it even since.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I'M BACK. This is my first ROTG story. I know that this has been done before about jack and his sister who I named pepper about that fateful day at the lake, but not like this. Also I hope you enjoy it and this is just a one-shot. This is random I was thinking of doing a one-shot for a crossover of how to train you dragon and merlin what do you guys think? Please R&R.

Disclaimer: I don't any of the characters or show for that matter. I wish I did though. (Evil glint in eye)

…

I hate winter. I used to love it. The pure white gleaming blanket of snow on the smooth cold ground. The way the hills and the mountains shine brighter than diamonds when the snow and ice reflects the sun's rays. Now the crisp winter cold is a haunting evil because of the harsh ice that tore my family apart.

It was just after our first Christmas in this new world founded by Britain. Both I being only 9, and my brother, just reaching 15, got ice skates from Santa. I was so overjoyed because my brother Jack can now teach me to skate so I can do spins and flips in the air like he can. We rush out to the lake promising our parents that we will be safe and come home in a few hours. As we walk I remember all the times I have watched Jack skate.

Every day Jack practices from dawn to dusk unless he is helping father herd the sheep and cattle or when he is helping mother in the herb garden. Like all of other girls I come to watch him skate in pure beauty. The spins, the gliding, and my favorite the images he creates on the ice. I continue to remember until we reach the lake outside our house. I leave those memories when Jack speaks to me.

"Pepper let me check if the ice is solid enough to skate on." Jack says to me with a soft smile with a twinkle in his deep brown green eyes as he walks over to the edge of the lake with his shepherd crook to check if the ice will be sturdy and won't crack from our weight. With a small breeze blows in his chocolate brown hair just like mine. Barely holding in my excitement of skating with "my knight in shining armor." I gave him that nickname when he saved me from bullies that picked on us only because we're poor. "Pepper only about half of the lake is frozen enough so be careful and stay by me," Jack tells me pointing to the side of the shore I am on.

"Okay Jack." I squeal letting my excitement run ramped.

"Here let me put on your skates and then I can teach you how to skate ok." Jack says coming over to me pulling off the pair of skates he had on his shoulder. "Now remember, Bunny ears, bunny ears, playing by a tree. Criss-crossed the tree, trying to catch me. Bunny ears, Bunny ears, jumped into the hole, popped out the other side beautiful and bold." Jack repeats tying the laces on my skates. I laugh at how silly he sounded repeating that rhythm to me. He laughs with me just noticing how funny he sounded. "Ok ready." I nod as he takes my hand and walks out on to the ice without his skates on. "Ok first put one foot in front of the other like this." Jack shows me while giving ghost motions holding his staff. I try it out and move a few inches before losing balance and flinging myself forward on to the other side of the lake where the thin ice is.

"Ja- Jack." I stammer hoarsely as I hear the cracks starting to form underneath my shaking legs. Jack's eyes go wide in slight fear as he rushes forward as a reply to my small cry unknowing to him the small cracks form beneath him as well.

"It's ok Pippes just look at me don't look down." Jack says slowly inching towards me with a spark of protection in his eyes replacing the small fear there before.

"I-I'm scared." I stumble just as small as before with pure fear lining in my voice.

"I know, I know don't worry I am your knight I won't let my princess fall?" Jack declares with confidence and a small forced laugh washing most of my fear away. "Now we're going to play hopscotch like we do every day remember. I'll go first. One." He takes his first step with a barely noticeable flinch as the cracks get faintly larger. "Two." His step wobbling like he is going to fall down. I laugh at his poor acting skills completely forgetting my own fear of falling into the shadowy waters. "Three." He hops on to what I believe is thicker ice since the cracks have slowed down in spreading. "Now it's your turn." He looks me in the eye with a small true smile. I take a small shuffled step forward. "One." I take another little larger one wincing when the ice starts to crack again. "Two." I take leap of faith knowing he will catch me whenever I fall. "Three." I feel the tug of a hook pulling me over to thicker ice. I laugh overjoyed we both made it.

I look back to where Jack is still laughing until I see a sad smile and he says with a hint of sorrow. "Bye Pepper." Then time slows down as he falls into the black freezing cold lake. "JACK!" I shriek, rushing to where I last saw him. Leaning over the hole in the ice praying it was just one of his pranks he would always pull on the other villagers and me giving a little joy even if some call him a nuisance. "Please, please come back." I begged letting tears fall into the abyss with my brother.

I sat for what felt like hours letting the tears continue to fall. My only brother and best friend has perished. I rush home faster than I ever thought possible. I fling the door open with strength I did not know I had. "Daddy, mommy!" I scream in dread and sorrowful tone as I rush to them with tears still falling into their arms. "Ja- Jack he-he fell in th-the la-ake he-he protected me. I-I di-didn't fall" I hesitantly look up at their pain stricken faces and shock in their eyes with their own tears beginning to fall at the loss of their son.

"It's okay baby just let it all out, don't hold it in. The feelings will fester if you keep it in." Mommy says holding me close while father pets my hair. She starts to sing an old lullaby to me as I cry myself into an agitated sleep filled with nightmares and sorrow. My father carries me to the room I share, no shared with Jack. I have nightmares for years about Jack falling though the ice over and over again. I tell stories of his bravery protecting his princess from the dangers of dragon, thieves, and old man winter to my children and grandchildren knowing he will live on in memory.

Jack and I used to love winter. The pure white gleaming blanket of snow on the smooth cold ground. The way the hills and the mountains shine brighter than diamonds when the snow and ice reflects the sun's rays. Now the crisp winter cold is a haunting evil because of the harsh ice that tore apart my family. Winter took my brother from me and I have loathed it even since.

…

A/N: I hope you liked it. Just so you know I cried a little while writing this. I know I changed some of the dialog but I like it this way. So haters be haters. If you don't like this why are you still reading and thank to all who took their time to read. R&R.


	2. A SUPER IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE READ

Hey there I know you are going to hate me or this but I have been think about the armature work I have been doing on my story's spelling grammar choppy etc so I have decide to do an edit on all my story's especially my first few ones. So I hate to say this all new chapters for story's will be late but you will get a better story in exchange. Again I am sorry but this has to be done. When I have finished editing a story I will delete this and either post a new chapter of an authors note saying that the editing is finished. I need a beta to do any double checking for me. Requiem nuts for my beta must have some specialty in: Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Rise of the Guardians, and Fairy Tail. Please PM or review with your email or a way for me to contact you and send you my story chapters. Thank you for the wait and the adoration for a simple author.


End file.
